vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nakata Ichiro
Summary Nakata Ichiro or Rihito, also known as The Superman, is an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches and the first fighter-president in the Kengan Association's history as of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Rihito is a very self-confident person. He doesn't have much in the way of nous, being easily tricked into becoming part of Nogi's team to try and win the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He is also a shameless pervert who is always trying it on with women. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 9-A with Razor's Edge | 8-C. Higher with Razor's Edge Name: Nakata Ichiro, Rihito (Known mostly by this name), The Superman, The Ripper Origin: Kengan Ashura Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Fighter for SF Cold Storage, Apprentice of Kuroki Gensai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant and Aura (Kazuo stated that he has an aura of that of a "carnivore") Attack Potency: Wall level (Likely superior to Komada who can easily create large cracks on walls). Small Building level+ with Razor's Edge (Managed to wound Ohma) | Building level (Stated by Ohma to be strong and fought against Sawada who damaged Meguro). Building level+ with Razor's Edge (Managed to damage Kuroki and even Agito can damage by it) Speed: Hypersonic (Capable of keeping up with Ohma) | Hypersonic (Can barely keep up with Kuroki) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class. Small Building Class+ with Razor's Edge | Building Class. Building Class+ with Razor's Edge Durability: Small Building level+ (Managed to take Ohma's attacks) | Building level (Can take a hit from casual Kuroki) Stamina: Very high. Able to fight Ohma for long periods of time and managed to fight Kuroki despite his injuries against Raian. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average. He is extremely skilled fighter but he is quite naive and inexperienced as stated by Kuroki. Weaknesses: Razor's Edge needs a space for acceleration in order to pull it off, though this only needs millimeters at worst. He is very inexperienced in Kengan Ashura, though it is unknown how much he's grown in Kengan Omega. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Razor's Edge:' This is Rihito's special technique that came about due to his superhuman pinch grip. Using this immense pinch grip strength on top of his naturally incredible physical prowess, Rihito is able to tear through flesh and bone just like a razor. However, the drawback to the technique is that it requires a large range of motion to allow for the necessary acceleration needed to tear through things; as such, closing the distance or simply blocking the slicing movement is enough to nullify the Razor's Edge. Since his fight with Ohma, he has improved on this aspect, now being able to tear through things with a much smaller range of motion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stone Walls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters